Spanish Lessons
by Sindel
Summary: Meta Knight never seems to have good Spanish lessons with Kirby...Humor, one-shot.


Spanish Lessons

"What, what what?" Kirby loudly complained as I spoke another phrase in Spanish, "Repeat, _por_ _favor!"_

I rolled my eyes behind my mask,

"Kirby, you'll never learn if you never bother to." I said quietly, almost exasperated.

"Hey! I understood you!" Kirby chortled, "I must be getting better!"

"…That was in English, Kirby, not Spanish." I said, making his face fall. "Aw, damnit," Kirby mumbled, "I thought I was getting a groovy ego boost…"

I sighed, almost wishing that Kirby was not my apprentice—"Try again, Kirby." I told him.

"…uh…what was the line again?" Kirby mused, "Oh yeah! _Por __supuesto!"_

That was the _only_ phrase I was ever able to teach Kirby and did I regret it…

"No, not _por supuesto_. I'm your master, I would be insulted by that." I tried again, "Say something more…professional."

"Uh…_muy bien?" _Kirby tried and I was nearly ready to toss myself out the window.

"…_Idiota…" _I mumbled before Kirby had a confused look on his face.

"_Idiota_?! What the hell could that mean?!" He yelled out, making me falter in my seat. I was able to take a lot--Nightmare Enterprises, elevators, getting hit on by Jigglypuff...but this was _amazingly_ harsh on my patient nature.

"Kirby…please…tell me you at least learned _one_ word today." I said, almost dying from weariness, "One…little…word…"

"Uh…_por supuesto?_" Kirby replied, making me ready to pull out Galaxia and peform many, many, _many _Galaxia Darkness on him.

"Not a phrase you already knew." I said through gritted teeth, "One I tried teaching you _today_."

Kirby thought about it for a moment,

"Uh…how about _espada?"_ He said, "I know that means sword."

My spirits lifted.

"Good!" I said, almost overjoyed—hell, it could've been _gato_ for all I cared, "_Muy bueno! Soy muy orgulloso!"_

"….what?" Kirby said and I sighed, getting out of my good mood.

"…we'll resume _mañana_," I muttered, "Until you can actually speak something besides _por supuesto._"

"…why are we resuming Tuesday? What's wrong with tomorrow?" Kirby said and I glared at him.

"That's _Martes. _I said _mañana. _That means 'tomorrow'." I told him, "Tuesday is _Martes. _Remember that song I told you so you could remember all the days of the week?"

"….maybe." Kirby said and I groaned in agony, lightly singing to the tune "Fera Chaka":

"_Lunes, Martes, Lunes, Martes, Miércoles, Miércoles! Jueves y Viernes, Jueves y Viernes, Sábado, Domingo_."

"…right…" Kirby said, trying to stifle his laughter at my singing, "Ever thought of American Idol? I bet they would love to hear that song."

I grimanced behind my mask, "We resume tomorrow. And _no_ complaining like today."

Kirby rolled his eyes and got off his seat, "Yay. Another daily 3-hour Spanish lesson from the pimp Spanish Meta Knight!" He sarcastically said and I pulled out Galaxia.

"Would you rather spar?" I asked a bit meanly before he shook his head wildly.

"Nah, I'm cool. I prefer not getting my ass beaten." He mumbled, "I'm getting a sandwich."

"You already _had_ a sandwich." I reminded him, "Remember? One sandwich per lesson."

"…and?" Kirby responded, "So what if I did?"

Before he knew it, my Galaxia narrowly missed him and hit the wall behind him, stuck. Kirby's eyes widened.

"I can see your many various arguments about why I shouldn't have a sandwich again." He said, going pale in the face. I smirked superiorly underneath my mask—that never got old with him.

However, Kirby noticed that my sword was a lot closer to him that me.

"Hey," He walked over to it, pulling it out of the wall, mimicking one of my stances, "Guess who I am!"

I growled lightly, "Kirby…"

"Haha! _Por supuesto!" _Kirby giggled, "I'm Meta Knight now!"

"Give me back Galaxia or we will fight." I warned him, ready to get off my seat. Kirby then pretended to hide his face underneath a invisible cape.

"Kirby!" He mocked me in a deep, thick, horrendously bad Spanish accent, "I am your master! You must show me respect and learn my incredibly lame language which you'll never need in your life except when you're talking to me!"

My eyes turned red and for the first ever, Kirby didn't seem affected.

"Hahaha! I'm so bad-ass that I can teleport in random places and my cape can turn into bat wings!" He snickered, obviously playing around with me.

"…last warning, apprentice. Give me back Galaxia." I said coldly, enough to freeze hell. Kirby seemed too interested in role-playing me than notice my warnings…

He posed with the sword in the air before looking at the gold glint.

"Huh. I can see why you always act so pimp. This _espada _is pretty neat…" Kirby said, twirling it around, making me twitch in pain at the sight of his amateur sword-skills, "Can I have a sword like this?"

Suddenly, the sword jerked out of his hand, coming back to my hand. I felt safer with Galaxia in my hands now.

Kirby frowned, "When were you going to tell me you had the Force?"

"…sparring time." I said before he realized what he had done, the blood from his face gone.

"…uh…adiós!" Kirby nearly shouted, trying to run out of the room before I came upon him in a flurry of attacks, beating him with my Galaxia.

"Ow! Ow!" Kirby screamed in pain, "You're supposed to give me a goddamn sword! This isn't honorable!"

"…I'm teaching you a lesson. This isn't a battle." I pointed out before whacking him on the head with my sword, "I told you to give it back…and Spanish is _not_ useless."

"Ow! I'm sorry!" My apprentice cried out, "I'm sorry, Pimpmaster Meta Knight!—I mean, er, Sir Meta Knight!"

After I gave him a good beating, Kirby took a breath, cut up and bruised badly.

"…this isn't fair," Kirby muttered, "You're not supposed to be god-tier."

"It takes practice, Kirby." I said, sheathing Galaxia, "If you would put your head more into lessons, you could be as powerful as me one day."

"Yeah…" Kirby mumbled, rubbing his wounds, "But I won't be fun."

"Fun is perspective." I said, "I mean, I find having a invigorating conversation in Spanish is quite fun."

"…yeah, and I find girls fun." Kirby mumbled before he caught the look in my eyes, "Uh…checkers. Playing checkers. I love that game with girls…they're…great opponents. Especially…triple-jumping them."

I sighed, "Tommorrow. Same time. More Spanish."

He limped out and I couldn't help but sigh again…there was _always_ something after our Spanish lessons…

End


End file.
